


A Thousand Miles

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: MMOM, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A POV MMOM PWP.  Jim at the loft.  Blair at a seminar.  A telephone and a toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a PWP in honor of the Merry Month of Masturbation. Not beta'd, all mistkas ar mime and mime allone . This turned out as a kinda of Jim's POV. So it makes this story a POV PWP for MMOM. 

## A Thousand Miles

by JoeyRZ

Author's disclaimer: If I owned The Sentinel, we wouldn't be watching reruns. We'd be seeing new weekly episodes and a feature film. But sadly I don't, so we aren't. So don't sue, you won't get much.

* * *

A Thousand Miles  
By JoeyRZ (joey_rz@hotmail.com) 

Blair sighed into the telephone. 

"I miss you, amor," he pouted. 

"Hey, hey. I miss you too, but we promised we wouldn't get depressed. It's just a week, corazn." 

"I know, but I really wanted you to come with me. This seminar is no fun without you here." 

"Come on, Chief. You are loving this Anthro seminar." 

"No more than I love you. Maybe I should just catch the first flight back, man." 

"No way, Chief. You'll end up moaning and bitching about missing the lectures. You've been looking forward to this for over a month. I'm sorry I could get the time off to go with you, but you are going to have a good time there." 

"I miss you." 

"When the lectures start, you'll be too wired and tired to miss me. You're homesick because you haven't been doing anything today except regular touristy things." 

"I miss you," Blair repeated. 

"Miss you too, corazn." 

"I want you." 

Jim chuckled. Now the truth came out. Blair was horny and away from his lover. 

"I want you too." 

"I want you to fuck me," the younger man whispered seductively. 

"Now Chief, I know you think I'm big, but I'm not that big," Jim joked. 

"I brought Happy." 

Oh fuck! Happy was Blair's special toy. A polished wood dildo he got from some tribe or other in God knows what part of the world. Blair had had the dildo for years. And while the grad student loved it's polished feel, Jim's sentinel sense let him feel every grain of the wood. But because it was wood, Blair only used it for special occasions, so the wood wouldn't get moldy. 

"Are you hard for me, amor?" 

"If I wasn't before, I am now, Chief." 

A throaty chuckle was all he got. 

"You want me to fuck you, Blair?" 

"Yeah..." 

"I wanna love you. Kiss you until you're out of breath. I want to inhale you, your scent, that unique musk of you." 

Jim heard the tell tale sounds of cloth against cloth while his lover took his clothes off. The Sentinel immediately followed suite, holding the phone with his shoulder to continue to tease Blair. 

"I want to lick you all over, down your neck, to your collarbone. I want to taste and tease your nipples, loving the way you arch against me to push me closer. I want to feel your hands on my head pushing me down. I miss your cock, baby. I wanna lick it all over, making you squirm." 

During the litany, Jim heard Blair following his words with his hands, teasing himself, little moans encouraging him to continue. 

"I love the way you spread your legs so wantonly for me, only for me. I take you cock in my mouth and start sucking lightly," the detective elaborated, really getting into this phone sex thing now. It had been years since he'd done this type of thing. 

"I take you all, surprising you, and start sucking more forcefully now. I can tell you're on the edge, so I pull back. I want this to last. I start licking your balls, sucking them lightly. I push your legs up and lick down the soft patch of skin there." 

Jim stopped for a minute when he heard Blair reach for his pack, knowing his lover was looking for either the dildo or lube. Using a bit of the breathing techniques his Guide taught him, he relaxed slightly. 

Picking up from where he left off as soon as he heard Blair settle back again, Jim whispered now. 

"I lick and nibble all the way to your opening, loving the way you moan above me. I take hold of your hips while pulling your cheeks apart, holding you still. At my mercy." 

Blair's whimper made his breath ragged. Jim fumbled inside the nightstand drawer, looking and finding an almost empty tube of lube. Slicking his right hand, Jim started to stroke himself. 

"I love rimming you. You worry that I might not like it or get grossed out, but I love it. I love doing anything and everything that brings you pleasure." 

"I love you too, amor." 

"I could rim you for hours, but I know I've been keeping you on edge for too long now, and I'm not any better. So I get some lube on my fingers and start opening you for me. I take my time, going from one..." and Jim waited while Blair opened himself with one finger and continued, "to two fingers..." Again he waited for Blair, stroking himself softly. "And finally three." 

When Jim felt Blair had spent enough time opening himself up, he continued. 

"I lay in my back, and pull you on top of me, letting you straddle me. I love you like this. Love it when you ride me, full of wanton beauty, vibrant energy. I take you by your hips and you line yourself up to my cock, which is hard and leaking, waiting for you." 

Jim heard Blair take the dildo with slippery fingers and align it to his center. 

"I want to be careful, but you want none of that. You like riding me, being able to direct how fast and hard or slow and gentle. You want it hard and fast, and push down, taking me all, making me scream with the pleasure of knowing I'm inside you. That I'm loving you." 

Jim gripped himself harder, imitating the hot pressure of Blair's channel and the rhythm his lover was setting with the dildo. "You start rising and pushing back down faster and faster, and just when you change your angle a bit to hit your prostate, I reach for your cock, making you scream and come all over my chest. Your climax triggering mine; my come filling you up." 

Blair came in time with Jim's words, calling out his lover's name and falling back limply into the bed. As soon as Jim heard Blair climaxing, he did too, shaking. 

For a few minutes, silence filled the telephone line, until Jim heard the beep of another call coming through. 

A little breathlessly, Jim spoke. "Blair, corazn, hold on a moment, I've got another call." 

Jim pressed the 'link' button on the phone and cleared his throat, trying to sound like he didn't just have the best phone sex in his life. 

"Ellison." 

"Jim," Simon's voice came through. "I need you now at 604 Channing Street. A double murder." 

"I'll be there in twenty, sir." 

"And Jim?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Say hi to Blair for me." 

Fin 


End file.
